A device, for example a microcontroller system, may include at least one memory, for example a read only memory (ROM), for storing information, for example subroutines, for operating the device. The information or subroutines for operating the device may be stored in memory using a plurality of memory cells in parallel, for example four memory cells in parallel, for storing each bit of information. The device may include global bit lines which are shorted together in a multiplexer for sensing the plurality of memory cells in parallel.